paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Head Over Heels
Our story opens on a fall morning in downtown Adventure Bay where Ryder and the pups are on their way to the pup park. "Look" Rocky says. "Looks like a new building is going up". Ryder notices a sign on the front saying the building will be a new grooming salon. "Great" Ryder says. "We've been needing something like this for a while" he adds. Marshall asks "What's a grooming salon?" "It's a place where dogs go to get bathed" Skye explains. "Bath?" Rocky asks. "As long as it doesn't involve water, that's fine". The pups laugh as they all head to the pup park. A couple of months pass and the grooming salon is holding its grand opening. Ryder brings the pups over to look the place over. They walk inside and Ryder walks over to the counter. "May I help you" the young lady asks as she walks out of the back carrying some towels. Ryder is struck with Cupid's arrow as the young lady walks up to the counter. "Hello, my name is Katie" she says with a smile. "Hi, I'm pups and my Ryder would like a bath" Ryder says, not even noticing what he's just said. The pups look at him like he's lost his marbles. "What's with Ryder?" Chase asks. Katie looks at him and says "Alright, which one of these pups is Ryder?" she asks. Ryder realizes what she said and blushes. "I'm sorry, I meant my name is Ryder and my pups would like a bath". Katie giggles as she asks Ryder to fill out some information for her records. About that time, Katie's cat walks into the salon. "Oh, there you are Cali" Katie says as she walks over and picks up her cat. Cali walks by the pups and just stands there. Chase starts twitching his nose, "Oh no" and starts sneezing. "What's the matter pup?" Katie asks. "He's allergic to cats" Ryder says. "Oh, well I better put Cali up for now" Katie says and puts Cali in her cat bed. Katie then looks at the pups and says "Alright, who wants to be first?". Skye giggles out "I do" and does a flip. Meanwhile, Rocky is doing his best to hide. After a while, Katie asks Ryder "I thought you came in with six dogs, I've only done five". Ryder explains that the missing pup is Rocky, "he doesn't like to get wet" Ryder goes on to say. After a few minutes, Rocky is found and is given his bath. On the way back to the lookout, Ryder seems to be somewhere else as the pups talk amongst themselves. "Did you see how Ryder acted when Katie came up to him" Chase asks Skye. "I think our Ryder has a case of puppy love" Skye says. "Nah, not Ryder" Marshall says. "I wouldn't bet on it Marshall" Chase says. A few days later, Ryder is downtown at Mr. Porter's when Katie stops by to order some cream for Cali. "Hi Katie" Ryder says. "Oh, Hi Ryder" Katie answers back. Ryder is stumbling, trying to find the right words to say. "That's a nice dress you're wearing" Ryder says. "Why thank you" Katie answers back. Ryder then finds the courage to ask Katie if she would like to join him for lunch. "Oh, thank you Ryder, but I need to get back to the salon" Katie says. "But maybe sometime later?" she suggests. "Sure" Ryder says. Ryder helps carry her order back to the salon for her and then heads back to the lookout. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone Category:Love stories Category:Parts